The Time Shadow
The Time Shadow is the ninth episode of Power Rangers Time Force, introducing the secondary Megazord, the Time Shadow. Synopsis Mr. Collins's company develops a new weapon, an armored tank to defend itself against Ransik's attacks. But it's no match for the mutant attacks. Even the Rangers Megazord can't stand up to the latest mutant. In the future, a mysterious figure sends them the Time Shadow. The Time Shadow helps the Rangers defeat Frax's powerful new robotic creation. Plot At Bio-Lab, Mr. Collins proudly reveals Raimei - a powerful weapon to protect Silver Hills and it's citizens - to several reporters. The lab becomes under attack by Izout and several Cyclobots. Mr. Collins is puzzled when the Cyclobots steal the a container of golden dust - which turns out to be the Zirium power. Izout happily leaves with the container of Zirium power. The Rangers arrived and Green Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Blue Ranger go after Izout. Blue Ranger and Red Ranger entered the lab and battle the Cyclobots. Blue Ranger and Red Ranger quickly get the people out of the lab. Red Ranger hesitates as he sees his dad and almost asks him if he is okay. Red Ranger and Blue Ranger join the rest of the Rangers outside as they battle Izout. The battle escalates to zords. During the battle, the Rangers realize too late that Izout has set a trap for them. Explosives go off and the zord is knock down. The Rangers managed to arrest Izout before he escapes, but their zord is badly damaged. Wes, Trip, Jen, Lucas, and Katie watch dejectedly as the damaged zords return to their time. The time flyers return to the year 3000. Captain Logan gets a team to immediately start repair on the flyers. Listening silently is a mystery man. The mystery man starts testing a new zord - the shadow zord. Meanwhile, Mr. Collins is curious to find out why the Cyclobots took the power and sends a scientist to discover why. In the clock tower, Trip discovers that the power taken is Zirium power which would eventually form the Zirium crystals. Jen is concern - the Zirium crystals are not supposed to be discovered for another one hundred years. Lucas points out how powerful the Zirium crystals are and what that can of power can do in the wrong hands. The building begins to shake. Jen, Lucas, Trip, Wes, and Katie looked out their window and see a giant robot attacking the city. They morph and call for their zords. Captain Logan tells Circuit he cannot send them their zords because they are still under repair. A scientist enters Mr. Collins office and tells him it's under attack. Mr. Collins tells him to get Raimei online. Circuit flies to the Rangers and tells them that the zords are still damaged. They wonder what to do when Raimei rolls into the city. Raimei begins firing at the giant robot and the Rangers help by firing their weapons at the giant robot. At first, everyone at Bio-Lab is thrilled with Raimei. But the giant robot proves to be stronger than what they thought and destroys Raimei. Mr. Collins is extremely upset and the scientist tells the two fighters to eject. The Rangers make sure the two fighters are okay and get them to safety. Mystery man watches the battle from his screen and sees that the Rangers are having troubles battling the giant robot. The Rangers are startled by an eclipse and the Time Shadow Megazord makes it's appearance. The Time Shadow Megazord destroys the giant robot, while the Rangers track down Frax. The Rangers tell Frax to give up and instead he releases several Cyclobots. The Rangers battle the Cyclobots while Frax gets away. The Rangers defeat the Cyclobots and they all watch as the Time Shadow Megazord returns to it's own time. Later, in the clock tower, Trip, Jen, Wes, Katie, and Lucas are full of enthusiasm for the Time Shadow Megazord as they talked to Captain Logan. Captain Logan tells them he can't take credit for the megazord and doesn't know who had design it. This leaves Jen puzzling over who had sent them the Time Shadow Megazord. Meanwhile, the mystery man is very pleased with the performance of the Time Shadow Megazord. Cast *Jason Faunt as Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger 2) & Alex *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Brianne Sidall as Circuit *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins *Vernon Wells as Ransik *Kate Sheldon as Nadira *Neil Kaplan as Gluto (voice) *Eddie Frierson as Frax (voice) *Roy Werner as Captain Logan *Dan Sachoff as Dr. Levoy *David Lodge as Izout (voice) *Kim Strauss as Tronicon (voice) Errors *Lucas knew Tronicon was a robot, but later on he thought it was a mutant. *Despite being a robot, Tronicon still grew giant using the mutant DNA patch that the mutant criminals use, despite not having DNA, mutant or otherwise. *As the Megazord arrives in 2001 via time travel, it shouldn’t matter that it’s damaged in 3000, as it could be repaired at Time Force’s leisure, then sent to the exact time in the past that the Rangers requested it. Time Force’s time travel ability is presented here as though they can only send the Zords an exact number of years forward or backwards (so as a day passes in 3000, a day passes in 2001). Notes * First Appearance of the Time Shadow. * Despite Kim Strauss being credited as the voice of Tronicon, the robot itself had no dialogue in this episode. * First appearance of the Rangers mysterious future ally who is later revealed to be Alex, somehow still alive. * First of Frax's robots followed by Dragontron, Max Axe and Doomtron. * No explanation is ever given for how the Time Jet managed to take down Izout with its lasers and cause him to be cryo frozen. This is not an ability the Time Jet ever displays again either. This error is due to the removal of the sentai footage used with Time Force Megazord Mode Reds sentai counterpart Time Robo Alpha from the Power Ranger adaption for this battle. See Also (fight footage and story) (fight footage and story) Category:Episode Category:Time Force